


When Worlds Collide: Batgirl & Rachel Cole-Alves

by PoseidonProductions



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Punisher (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoseidonProductions/pseuds/PoseidonProductions
Summary: In Las Vegas, A former member of Penguin's gang attempts to sell weapons to the criminal underworld. Two Heroines intend to stop them. The Heroic Batgirl and the Killer Vigilante Rachel Cole-Alves will collide!





	When Worlds Collide: Batgirl & Rachel Cole-Alves

When Worlds Collide: Batgirl & Rachel Cole-Alves

By Poseidon Productions

Abandoned Warehouse, Las Vegas

It is a warm night in Sin City and the city was still abuzz with activity, both legal and illegal. In one of the many abandoned warehouses in the city, several men are unloading guns from creates. What was interesting about them was the fact they were led by a woman.

Said woman is a tall white woman in her mid 40's with bright blonde hair and cold brown eyes. Her sharp facial features gave her a sinister look, which came scared a lot of people. She is currently wearing a black dress shirt, pants and shoes.

For Amy Davies, this was the first step in her new career. For years she worked under Oswald Cobblepot, the man better known as The Penguin. He was one of Gotham City's greatest crime lords and she had the privilege to work for him, she was in charge of his black-market weapons racket. However, a few months ago, things went south for Penguin and his crew.

Batman and his allies soon came down hard on Penguin and his criminal enterprise went belly up. Amy had been lucky to get out of the line of fire. She had to abandon her son to rot in the Blackgate prison. She had no regrets, her son was weak and deserved what he got, she knew the strongest survived in the criminal underworld, even if it meant sacrificing one's family.

She is currently sitting in the office area of the warehouses, watching her men take out weapons from crates and load them up into vans. She had managed to secure several weapons caches from around the US that Penguin had and transported them to Vegas. She had several buyers lined up for these weapons and soon she would likely have a permanent partner with a cartel down in Mexico, she grinned as she took a sip of expensive wine, everything was going good for her.

Soon her second in command, a muscular black man named Jones came into her room. He is wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. In a shoulder holster, he is armed with an S&W Model 29 chambered in .44 Magnum. She looked over at him, she knew he was here to give her a progress report.

"Ma'am, we've got the first couple of vans loaded up. The shipments for the Dotnato crime family, Crips, Bloods, and Aztecas gangs are ready to go," Jones said to his boss.

She simply grinned at this. She had decided to sell to anyone who could clear the tab. Soon all these criminal types would be shooting at each other with her weapons.

"Good work Jones, any sign of unwanted interference?" Amy asked.

"No ma'am, our bribes to the Vegas PD has worked and there have been no signs of any costumed types around," Jones answered.

"Good," Amy said smugly as she turned her attention back to her wine and Jones left.

Her decision to come to Las Vegas had paid off. She didn't have to worry about some do-gooder to attack her operation.

Meanwhile, a rooftop across the street.

Using the shadows to mask her presence, a feminine figure is crouched down, looking through a pair of custom made binoculars. Said woman is tall, wearing a black skin-tight Kevlar bodysuit with yellow gauntlets that had three blades on them and yellow boots that went up to her knees. On her chest is a yellow bat symbol and her face and head is a mask that had bat shaped ears. Her bright red hair was flowing out of a hole in the back of her mask and she had determined blue eyes.

For Barbara Gordon, better known by her crime-fighting alter-ego, Batgirl, she was ready to tie up a loose end. She is going to bring in escaped Penguin accomplice Amy Davies and stop her gun-running operation. She thought that if she stayed away from Gotham City, that Batman or any of his other allies wouldn't pursue her. Batgirl would give her a surprise. She had managed to track her movements by looking through storage manifest that once belongs to Penguin and noticed the ones that were meant to store guns and ammunition had been emptied. She soon connected the dots and saw them lead to Las Vegas.

Batgirl got the authorization to move on her from Batman and she got to Vegas in two days. She managed to figure out where Amy had set up shop and was now reconing the area. Batgirl could see that many of the guards were armed with Mx4 sub-machine guns and pistols of various models. The guards on the roof were different and are armed with AUG A3 bullpup rifles with ACOG scopes for long-range fire. Batgirl decided to take them out first.

A sudden beep at her ear broke her concentration, knowing that somebody back in Gotham wanted to check on her. She put down her binoculars and placed her index finger to her earpiece inside her mask and pushed the button to transmit.

"Batgirl here," She said.

"Hello Miss Gordon, Master Bruce asked me to check on your progress on the Davies case," Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's faithful butler and ally to any of the Bat-Family.

"Good to hear from you Alfred," Batgirl said with a smile, "Just doing a little recon before I hit her operation."

"I assume you'll be facing heavy resistance?" Alfred asked.

"If you mean henchmen armed to the teeth with guns then yes," Batgirl said, "Same old thing, different day."

That little quip made Alfred chuckle a bit.

"All the same Miss Gordon, do be careful and come back to Gotham safe," Alfred said warmly.

"Thanks, Alfred, I'll try to be as careful as I can be," Batgirl said.

One block behind the warehouse

In a dark and abandoned apartment, a lone female is sitting by a bed that has several firearms on it. Said woman is a tall, athletically built woman with red hair and cold blue eyes. She is wearing a black t-shirt, combat pants, and boots. On her hands were black tactical gloves and she had a black tactical belt on her waist. On the back of the chair, she is sitting on is a black Kevlar vest with a gray skull spay painted on it, a symbol most criminal feared.

Rachel Cole-Alves, known by the media as Lady Punisher, is gearing up to strike against a gun runner. Amy Davies had moved out of the hellhole that was Gotham City and now planned on distributing her weapons to Vegas, not if Rachel had something to say about it. She moved from her hideout in Los Angeles to put a stop to this. She managed to get a hold of Frank Castle and he gave her the location of a weapons cache of his own. She was only one block away from her target.

She is preparing her weapons for said strike. Her main weapon is a Bushmaster M4A3 carbine that has been illegally modified to fire full auto. On the carbine's underbarrel is an M203A1 grenade launcher, Rachel loaded it up with an M386 40mm High-Explosive, Anti-Tank round. She also loaded up the carbine with a thirty round magazine with 5.56mm armor-piercing rounds. She had also mounted an RX01 Reflex Sight on the top of the gun to aid in getting her sight on the target. She then loaded the carbine with a thirty round magazine of 5.56mm armor-piercing rounds.

She soon put the carbine down and took the sidearm she had chosen for the mission, An HK45 Compact Tactical. It is a small but deadly handgun chambered in the powerful .45ACP round. Rachel had added a laser sight to the handguns lower rail. She loaded the gun with a ten-round magazine.

With her guns out of the way, Rachel then took out a Mtech Xtreme tactical knife and put it on her sheath located on her lower back, strapped to her belt. She soon stood up and put on her vest, also putting her HK45CT into her leg holster. She soon loaded up on ammunition, M84 flashbangs, and M67 frag grenades. She soon took the M4A3/M203A1 and made sure there was a round in the chamber. With all of her weapons ready, it is time to go to war.

She left her FOB(Forward Operation Base) and made her way stealthy towards the warehouse as best she could.

Meanwhile, rooftop

Batgirl soon decided to hit the roof guards, she pulled out the line launcher from her belt and with precise timing, let the line launch out of it and attach itself to the wall without anyone seeing it. She zip-lined across the street and her boots soon found the wall of the warehouse. She got a grip on the ledge of the roof and pulled her way up. Once Batgirl is up top, she quickly made her way into the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike. She listened in to the conversation of the two guards near her position.

"I don't know if I want to be working for this cold-hearted bitch man," One Asian man said.

"Are you still going on about what she did to her son," The white guard answered back.

"Damn right I am, she left her flesh and blood to sit in Blackgate. She'd leave us to die without thinking about it," The Asian guard fired back.

"Yeah well, that cold-hearted bitch pays good, that's why I stick around," The white guard said, "If you want to pass up good money, go ahead and skip town."

Before the Asian guard said anything else, a metal object hit him in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out instantly. As the man fell the ground, his stunned comrade tried to turn around and bring up his AUG A3 to bear but only to have his gun kicked out of his hands. He got a glimpse of Batgirl before she took her leg and wrapped it around his neck and using her body weight, pushing the man down to the ground. His head hit the ground with enough force to knock him out.

With her first two guards out, Batgirl picked up the bat-a-rang she had thrown at the Asian man and soon surveyed the area. She still had three more guards to take care of before she could continue her mission. Lucky for Batgirl, they were near her. She stealthily made her way towards her opponents.

Meanwhile

Rachel had made her way towards the back of the warehouse without being seen. Her M4A3 carbine is at the ready, stock against her shoulder and gun raised in front of her. Soon she heard the voices of some of Davies men talking. Rachel wasn't ready to announce her presence right now, so she slung her rifle and pulled out her Mtech knife and began to make her way towards the voices. Soon she saw two men talking to each other rather than paying attention, talking about something that Rachel didn't care about.

Rachel made her way towards the men as quietly she could. The men, a Mexican and a red-headed white man, didn't even see her coming until it was far too late. Rachel chose the red headfirst and sank her blade into the man's left lung, making sure he could scream out, alerting anyone to her presence. The Mexican man was shocked by the sudden event to do anything, Rachel managed to chop the man in the throat and collapsed his windpipe. The guard dropped his Mx4 and his hands went to his throat as he tried to breathe. The redhead had hit the ground dead as Rachel kicked the Mexican in the knee, causing him to drop to the ground.

Rachel then clasps her hand around his chin and forehead and jerk it violently to the side, breaking his neck. Rachel allowed his body to drop and she went over to his friend and pulled the knife out of his back. She used her pant leg to clean the blood off her blade and but it back into her sheath. With that out of the way, Rachel soon made her way to a large sliding metal door near the back dock, that allowed trucks in and out of the warehouse.

Rachel decided to make an explosive entrance and turned the safety off her M203A1 and points it at the sliding metal door.

Roof Top

Batgirl has just finished dealing with the last of the guards, having knocking each out cold. She now makes her way to a large glass window that allowed her to see into the warehouse. She could see dozens of men loading weapons into vans and others are keeping watch. Batgirl had dealt with this before, it would be tricky for sure. Her goal was to get Amy Davies and deliver her to the LVPD, she would then anonymously give up the location to the police.

Just as she was prepared to recon the place further, an explosion rocked the warehouse. Stunned by this, Batgirl soon looked into the window down onto the men, several men rushed towards the back of the warehouse, they were soon met with gunfire and the screams of the dying were heard.

Batgirl decided to get into the action and stop what was happening.

Inside the warehouse

Rachel reloaded her assault rifle, having just wasted more than five men who came at her when she blew open the sliding metal door. Now she stalked her way past the bullet-riddled bodies she just lit up. Soon a hail of bullets came her way, forcing the former female Marine to dive for cover behind some crates. Several men with Mx4 sub-machine guns and pistols were firing at her. Rachel took out two M67 grenades and got ready to pull the pins.

Suddenly, the glass window on the roof exploded into pieces and several canisters hit the floor and smoke came out of them. A female form soon jumped down and landed on one of the steel racks that held merchandise. Despite the smoke that was obscuring their sights, they could see the female in question was dressed up like a bat. Even Rachel herself knew who the new arrival was.

"IT'S BATGIRL!" One of the guards yelled before firing his Mx4 at her.

Batgirl managed to get out of the way of the incoming fire and threw two bat-a-rang's at the group, two men were disarmed of their weapons. However, Batgirl's entrance gave Rachel time to pull the pins on her grenades and she counted to two before throwing them at the group of men trying to gun down Batgirl. The small bombs soon went off and the men are riddled with shrapnel, killing them. Batgirl saw this and was outraged by this.

"Whoever you are, you're not going to get away with this!" She yelled out.

"Only if you can catch me, you costumed nutcase!" Rachel yelled back.

Before anything else could be said the gunfire erupted again.

Meanwhile, Amy Davies had watched the events transpire. She was quite calm rather than nervous. She never ruled out the possibility of Batman or his allies to come after her, however, this new player was different, they played for keeps. Amy's first thought of the identity of the mysterious new player was Frank Castle, the vigilante known as The Punisher. However, that exchange between Batgirl and the stranger clued her into the fact the attacker was a woman.

It then hit Amy, a few years back Castle had a female sidekick with him when they took on a criminal syndicate called the Exchange. If Amy remembers correctly, that female had accidentally killed a cop and was almost sent to death row before Castle sprung her from jail. Castle ended up captured but she managed to escape. Rumor had it she was operating out of Los Angeles, which isn't that far away from Vegas in relative terms. She must have come here to ended her operation and her life.

However Amy smiled at this since Batgirl showed up, she would be more focused on this Lady Punisher rather than Amy herself. She let out a chuckle and soon she and Jones decided to leave. They had a special route that would avoid both vigilantes and allow them to escape.

Meanwhile, Batgirl had jumped down from the steel rack she was on and landed on one of the guards, making him collapse on to the floor. A swift punch to the back of the head knocked him out. Rachel herself used the smoke to her advantage to reload her M4A3 and got back to work. As several men came towards her, she got out of cover and fired a long burst of bullets. The men were riddled with bullets and they soon hit the floor dead.

Batgirl heard the gunfire but couldn't see the intruder. She quickly tapped a button on her cowl and eyepieces came down. She went into the infrared mode and noticed Rachel as she fired at her enemies. She sprinted towards Rachel, who couldn't hear her because of the gunfire.

Rachel fired her grenade launcher, which went into the smoke and exploded, killing three more men. This action made the rest of Amy's men run for their lives. Rachel wasn't going to let them run, she had to stop them. Before she could a metal, a bat-shaped object struck her M4A3, the force knocking it out of her hands. She turned to see a female figure jump into the hair and try to superman punch her. Luckily for Rachel, she managed to dodge the punch.

Soon Rachel and Batgirl came face to face. Batgirl turned her heat vision off to see her opponent. The tall red-headed woman with fierce blue eyes, it was the skull on her vest that made Batgirl figure out who she was.

"Lady Punisher!?"

"No, I'm just a Punisher, and you just screwed up my op," Rachel said bitterly.

With a speed that Batgirl didn't expect, Rachel threw a flashbang at the costumed vigilante. Recognizing what Rachel had thrown, Batgirl turned around and closed her eyes while taking her cape and wrapping it around her face for added protection. However she didn't hear the ear-splitting bang from the flashbang after a few seconds, she turned to see Rachel gone and the flashbang on the ground, she picked up and noticed the pin hadn't been pulled. She had been duped.

"Clever," Batgirl said to herself.

Meanwhile, Rachel made a tactical retreat. She wasn't expecting one of the Bat-Family to show up. She knew Davies was a former member of the Penguin's crew, who had been taken down by Batman and his family. However, they normally didn't leave Gotham City. Guess they decided to make sure this woman went down. However, Rachel hit their major weapons storehouse and the cops will swarm all over the place. They just lost a whole bunch of money.

Soon Rachel found herself back at her FOB, She planned to gather her things as quickly and return to the safehouse that Frank had here and think of a way to kill Amy Davies. She made her way to the third floor and into the room she had been in earlier. She pulled out a large duffle bag and zipped it open. She first unloaded her M4A3 and made sure the gun wasn't loaded. She put the gun in the bag.

As soon as she took out her HK45CT, she heard something impact the wall outside. As soon as Rachel whipped around to the window, she saw the human bat shadow coming towards it. Rachel managed to roll out of the way as Batgirl came through the window, causing it to explode, sending glass everywhere.

As Batgirl turned to face her opponent, she had a red dot on her chest. She saw Rachel on one knee, her HK45CT aimed right at her. The former Marine Sargent's aim was rock solid, it did not waver for a bit. Batgirl seemed like a disadvantage, however, she been in similar situations before and always came out on top.

"You won't shoot me," Batgirl said, "If you're anything like Castle, you don't kill heroes or cops willingly."

"Yeah that might be true," Rachel said back, "But I know you wear Kevlar bodysuits and the heaviest is at the chest, so a few slugs to the chest won't hurt."

Batgirl decided to change tactics with this woman, any kind of threat to her won't work on her.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase, you need to drop your weapon and come in quietly Rachel Cole," Batgirl said to her.

"Please, spare me the moral high ground shit, I've heard it before," Rachel said back in disgust, "And it Alves, I took my husband's name."

"So you think killing every criminal you can bring you some redemption after the death of Detective Walter Bolt?" Batgirl questioned, changing the subject.

That got Rachel's attention as her eyes widened a bit with the name of the cop she had accidentally killed several years ago. She remembered the raid against the Exchange in their HQ and taking her vengeance out on that smug bitch Stephanie Gerard. Her bodyguard and most likely secret admirer, Christian Poulsen called the cops, claimed that she and Castle were killing innocent people then started killing everyone in the building that he came across. His actions led the cops to come storming in and while Poulsen killed three more police officers, during the confusion and smoke, Rachel saw someone behind her and without thinking or seeing who it was, Rachel shot at the person. Much to her horror, she had shot Detective Walter Bolt in the throat, he died soon after and She and Frank were labeled cop killers and were being hunted down by the NYPD.

Despite Frank's orders to separate and lay low, Rachel was so racked with guilt that she had called her reporter friend, Norah Winters, a woman who Rachel had used for intel on the Exchange, admitted to what she had done. Rachel knew that the cops would trace the phone and was soon confronted by Norah and Walter's partner, Ozzie Clemons. Rachel tried to get the cops to shoot her, invoking suicide by a cop but in what Rachel saw as a cruel twist of fate, Castle had removed the firing pin from the pistol she had. She was arrested, tried and would have likely been convicted of murder had it not been for Castle deciding to free her by stealing an Iron Man suit. With help from Wolverine, she escaped while Castle was captured by the Avengers and sent to some kind of prison hand made by Tony Stark so Frank would not escape.

Rachel decided to go to Los Angeles, where the cape crowd was almost nonexistent and continued her vigilante mission, hoping one day she could redeem herself for the innocent life she had taken. And now one of these self-righteous masked hero types was trying to use it against her. Rachel's narrowed eyes at Batgirl.

"Alright, don't you even bring that up, I know what you are trying to do," Rachel said dangerously, "Thinking that if you guilt trip me with his death that I'll just throw my gun away and come in quietly, think again!"

"OK, if you won't give up because of him then think about his family?" Batgirl said sternly, "You think they like the idea of their son's murderer running around killing criminals and not behind bars paying for the crime."

"Trust me I know that but the mission comes first, their will more innocent people being caught in the crossfire and somebody has to be there to punish them," Rachel said back.

"What mission, a mission of justice?" Batgirl asked, "What you do isn't justice, it's unrepentant murder!"

"Better than what you and your little family do, how many times have you and your family locked up those freaks in Gotham, only to escape again and kill more people. The blood of the innocent is also on your hands as well. Hell, I think Batman screw up when he let that psychotic clown shoot and paralyze the Commissioner's daughter, had I been there, Joker would be fucking dead," Rachel said to Batgirl.

The mere mention of the Joker made Batgirl's eyes narrow at Rachel. Soon Batgirl took her right hand and with one swift action, removed her cowl. Rachel looked on to see the red-haired, blue-eyed white girl, who continued to look at Rachel.

"That daughter the Joker shot was me, Barbara Gordon. I went through hell, so did my father. And yet we never gave in to the darkness, my father ordered Batman to take in Joker alive to prove that "Our Way Works," and I continued to help Batman by providing him information as the info broker known as Oracle. I was thankful that top of the line surgery allowed me to walk and resume my career as Batgirl. So don't go using happened to me and my father as an excuse to justify your bloodthirsty ways," Barbra explained.

A few seconds of silence permeated in the room and neither woman moved. Soon though Rachel lowered the pistol she had aimed at Batgirl.

Batgirl decided to press the advantage she had.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry about what happened at your wedding, it was a tragedy that should have never happened but what you are doing won't change the fact they're dead. Frank Castle has used you as a weapon to help him in his war, I know he busted you out of jail but sooner or later he'll discard you," Batgirl said to Rachel, trying to get her to see reason, "So I'll ask one more time, drop your weapon and come in quietly."

Despite Barbra's attempt to reason with Rachel, she could tell Rachel wasn't convinced.

"It's too late for me Barbra, I knew going into this that there was no going back. So let's just get this over with."

Barbra simply put her cowl back over her face, her scowl showed she wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry about this," Batgirl said.

"Don't be because I'm not," Rachel said.

With that, both women made their moves.

Rachel tried to raise her HK45CT to shoot Batgirl in her protect the chest, hoping that the blows would knock the wind out of her and she could make her escape. However Batgirl was quicker on the draw, she whipped out a bat-a-rang and threw it at Rachel, the projectile fly towards its opponent and hit Rachel right in the hands.

The sudden blow made Rachel yell out in pain and she was forced to drop the pistol. Rachel had no time to nurse her pain as Batgirl launched forward and forced her shoulder into Rachel's gut, knocking the wind out of the former Marine. Batgirl continued forward and pushed Rachel against a wall at high speed, causing Rachel's head to hit the wall hard, causing even further damage. With Rachel still somewhat dazed and confused, Batgirl land to vicious punches to her stomach, which made the killer vigilante groan in pain. Soon Batgirl went for a Tae Kwon Do style tornado kick to Rachel's head, hoping for a KO shot that will end the fight early.

Despite Rachel having been caught off guard by Batgirl's initial barrage of blows, the killer vigilante saw the kick coming and ducked out of the way, causing Batgirl to hit nothing but air. Once Batgirl landed back on the ground, Rachel lashed out with a simple front kick to Batgirl's protected chest. The blow made Batgirl yelp in pain and stagger back a few steps. This was enough space for Rachel to throw a right haymaker that clocked Batgirl in the jaw.

The savage punch force Batgirl to go face-first into the wall to her left, near the bed and Rachel tried to press her advantage against the masked foe. Batgirl, however, tried to hit Rachel with a back kick aimed at her face but Rachel managed to backstep away from the kick. As Rachel tried to move forward but Batgirl gripped her cape and whipped it at Rachel. Batgirl was trying to use the small weights in the tips of her cape to do some damage to Rachel but she had managed to get her hands ups and protect her face, the weights hitting her arms and hands and not doing the kind of damage Batgirl wanted.

After the cape attack failed, Batgirl produced two more bat-a-rangs and threw them at Rachel, however, she did a combat roll and dodge them. When she rolled back to her feet, she was well within the range of Batgirl and hit her with a left jab to the side and a right cross to the chest, the blows making Batgirl yell in pain. Rachel tries for a spinning back fist but Batgirl rolled under it and to get more space between them.

Soon the two began to square off, seeing who will make the first move. Rachel was the first to do this, lunging at Batgirl a bit, which made the masked heroine take a few steps back. However, Rachel had done that intentionally, she had been noticing a pattern in her fighting style. With exception to her initial, Rachel noticed that Batgirl was trying to maintain a gap between them. Rachel guessed that Batgirl prefers what boxers would call an out boxer style, just modified for Batgirl's personal martial arts style. If Rachel tried to slug it out with her, Batgirl would just keep dodging any blow she could and tire out her out while landing any blow she could.

Rachel knew that in terms of fighting skills, Batgirl had her beat. Rachel's fighting style was simple and basic, always preferring guns over fighting hand to hand. She either finished the fight fast and dirty or she would end up in prison because of Batgirl.

The lunge, however, gave Rachel the opening she needed, Batgirl was standing in front of the open door of the apartment room. The other door, however, was closed.

With a speed that caught Batgirl off guard, Rachel managed to close the gap between them and she did a running tackle to Batgirl. She carried the Gotham heroine into the hallway and rammed into the door on the other side. The force of the two women was too much for the door and it was knocked off its hinges and the two went spilling into the room.

Batgirl let out a painful groan and rolled on her stomach and tried to get up but was grabbed from behind from Rachel who had recovered faster. Rachel took Batgirl by the scruff of the neck and by her utility belt and rammed her face into the wall. As Batgirl's body hit the floor, Rachel let out a sigh of relief, thinking she had finally beat her adversary. To the surprise of Rachel, Batgirl tried to get back up again, struggling to lift herself off the ground with her hand and arms.

"Oh for god sake, stay down will you," Rachel said in irritation.

"N..No," Batgirl managed to get out.

Without saying another word, Rachel kicked Batgirl in the gut, making her gasp for air as she rolled on her back. Again, without saying a word, Rachel knelt and punched Batgirl a few times in the face which finally knocked her out.

Rachel had finally won, all she wanted to do now was get out of here and go to her back up plan. However, a thought crossed her mind. A story Frank had told her after their experience with the Omega Drive that she, Frank, Daredevil and Spider-Man were after. Soon she lifted Batgirl and carried her out of the abandoned apartment building on her shoulders.

Several Hours Later:

Batgirl began to wake up, her head fuzzy from what had happened to her. At first, she had no idea what had happened to her, then it slowly came back to her. Her mission to capture Amy Davies, the sudden appearance of Rachel and the fight they had, which ended her losing. After she finally became fully comprehend her surroundings, she tried to move but couldn't. She looked down to see that she had been chained up. She began to look around and noticed they were on a rooftop and that she had been tied up to a chimney. She then noticed her right hand was duck taped with a 9mm Beretta 92 Compact.

Soon footsteps alerted Batgirl of someone's presence, he looked over to see Rachel walk into view. Over her shoulder was Batgirl's utility belt and she was carrying a Barret M98B with a 12x scope and bipod on it. Rachel quickly set up the rifle before she was interrupted.

"Ra...Rachel?" Batgirl said.

Rachel turned her head to see Batgirl had finally awakened.

"Thought you wouldn't wake up, I got something in store for you," Rachel said backed to Batgirl.

"Where are we, what are you going to do and what's with this gun that's been taped to my hand?" Batgirl question.

"We're going to test that moral code of yours. You see I had a backup plan in case Amy managed to escape or if she had too many guards for me to handle. To snipe her when she comes out of her little penthouse suite in that expensive hotel she stays at. Like clockwork, she comes out to the balcony to drink wine with that bodyguard of hers and it's almost time for that," Rachel explained.

"And this gun?" Batgirl asked.

"If you want to stop me, then your going to have to kill me. I have a full kevlar mesh suit under my clothes now, so anything other than headshot is a waste of a bullet. Only one bullet in the chamber, so you better be damn accurate with it," Rachel answered.

"This isn't right Rachel!" Batgirl yelled, "You're forcing me to either allow you to murder Amy or murder you, that isn't a choice I'm willing to make."

"That's on your head now," Rachel said.

Soon a watched on Rachel's wrist alerted her to the time, she took position behind the rifle and looked through the scope. She soon saw her target and her bodyguard walk out to the balcony with two glasses of wine in their hands and a bottle the bodyguard put on the table.

Meanwhile, Batgirl is wrestling with her feeling on what to do, she had no way of calling for backup and she was unwilling to allow what was going to happen. Soon she looked up at Rachel as the only course of action she could think of, crossed her mind.

"Hey, Rachel!" Batgirl yelled.

Rachel took her eyes off the target and turned to look at Batgirl.

"I'm not going to play your sick little game," Batgirl said with determination.

She took her gun hand and reached behind her, preparing to shoot the chain off of her that would allow her to possibly get free. When she knew she was aiming at the chain, she pulled the trigger. Rather than hearing the loud bang of a gun, all Batgirl heard was a crack, as if the gun was empty. The look of horror on Batgirl's face was all Rachel saw as she turned back to the scope and made the necessary adjustment to get a good headshot.

She squeezed the trigger and a .338 Lapua round screamed out of the rifle and made its way towards the intended victim. The bullet hit the female arms dealer right in the side of the head, creating a big hole in it, her brain, blood, and bones littered the wall next to her.

With practiced motions, Rachel worked the bolt and replaced the spent casing with a fresh bullet. The bodyguard stood up in absolute fear and almost began to scream until Rachel pulled the trigger, ending him in a similar fate as his master.

With her work done, Rachel hefted the sniper rifle up and turned to see Batgirl, who was extremely pissed at her.

"You bitch! There were no rounds in this gun," Batgirl yelled at Rachel.

"There was a bullet in it, there is no firing pin in it, however," Rachel responded calmly.

"Then what was the point of all this!" Batgirl yelled again.

"It was a test to see if you could break that code of yours in an extreme situation but I guess you failed because those morals are still too strong. Funny thing is Frank did this to Daredevil once and you know what he did, he pulled the trigger," Rachel said to Batgirl.

That revelation struck Batgirl hard, she had never met Daredevil before but had heard of Batman and him teaming up. Bruce had said that his dedication to the non-lethal rule was up there with his own. While Batgirl could have disbelieved Rachel, something told her that Rachel wasn't lying to her.

Rachel took Batgirl's utility belt and dropped it in front of her.

"Go back to Gotham and dispense your so call justice there, leave the rest to us who is willing to do what is necessary it takes," Rachel said seriously before walking away.

"See you later...Barbra," Rachel said out of view.

After a few minutes of silent reflection from Batgirl, he hit a button on her belt that she could reach. A distress beacon in case of an emergency. Soon Alfred would send someone, maybe Nightwing, maybe Robin or even Starfire. She didn't know or care, she just wanted to leave Vegas altogether.

Meanwhile, Rachel had taken the truck she had used to get to the building where she sniped Amy and her bodyguard and left. She would go to the safehouse Frank had loaned her and get out of town as soon as possible, she didn't want to tangle with any of Batgirl's friends.

Although Batgirl not doing what she thought she would do, deep down she respected the woman for her strength and character.

Rachel knows one day, she and Batgirl will cross paths again.


End file.
